<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entranced by Coils by Gallavantula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351323">Entranced by Coils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula'>Gallavantula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hemipenes, Himbo, Is it ethical to date your research pool?, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Naga Papyrus, PapyrusXPapyrus - Freeform, Primal Papyrus, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swap Papyrus /Fell Papyrus, papcest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swap Papyrus named Amber goes on a foreign exchange trip to the Amazon to conduct research and complete his thesis.<br/>A Fell Papyrus named Fang, belongs to a race of Ancient Nagas that want little to do with outsiders. </p><p>A culture clash between different species of monsters, undergrounder and surfacer.<br/>Can they hope to get along? Can Amber stay focused long enough to conduct research?<br/>Will Fang ever find true love?! </p><p> </p><p>Written to satisfy my need for more Nagas in this fandom. Spicyhoney</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fell/Swap, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Field Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to my friends and beta readers, who empowered me to complete this beast of a project and bring it to light.<br/>Thank you ArchonGhoul, for bouncing ideas with me when I was stuck.<br/>Thank you RedTomatoFan, for sustaining me and lending a hand. </p><p>Please enjoy, and hit us up on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fresh scent of sap lingered heavy in the air, making every inhale sweeter and wet. Stepping over another rock pile overgrown with moss and ivy, our environmentalist explorer surveyed the large scale damage to the forest, using binoculars to sharpen what his eyelights could gleam. Massive gashes served to cut down ancient trees, felling their weight into a chaotic arrangement to prevent Monsters like himself from scaling over. Shards of wood from where the bark refused to break curled up neatly, exposing the lattice of vines that had once grown harmoniously in this humid domain. Territory markers like that were too obvious to feign ignorance to, but how could Amber ignore the pressing desire to learn? </p><p> </p><p>Only one creature in their documented discoveries could cause something this large scale, and the skeleton student felt it was a fantasy come true. He’d finally located the outskirts of a Naga’s hunting grounds. His goal could become reality, and no danger could stop him now. He knew that Seel would probably give him an ear full, shouting and stomping his boots in frustration that Amber had ignored all his lessons, again. As the younger brother, it was expected he supposed, to listen to his older but shorter brother’s advice. That is, until it no longer aligned with what he’d wanted to do. And that, was to be the first Monster to ever actually see a Naga, in person, and bring findings back. </p><p> </p><p>Sliding his binoculars back into their pouch, Amber prepared his hiking gloves and picks to begin the arduous scale over a more stable slab of exposed wood. It would be a bitch to wash out of his shorts later, but his focus was entirely driven towards getting over this obstacle. This wall was nothing like the barrack training grounds back in the underground. Nothing was too much once he put his mind to it, Alphys had seen to that a long time ago. A grin pulled over his flat dull teeth at the thought of Seel’s shocked face, hearing about how motivated and far he explored today. Birds called to one another crisply through the foliage thirty feet above his head, stirring that youthful excitement in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>This trip was the senior’s last chance to write a thesis paper on a subject of their choosing. Flying to another country seemed to already be exciting enough, until a school funded tour to a nature reserve led him to the most amazing discovery; they were sharing land with some of the rarest, most mythical Monsters known to Monster kind. Harpies, flying feathered serpents, shape shifting were folk… and the illustrious Naga. Amber’s soul was instantly set on what subject he wanted to write about, breaking off from the student group to linger along the mannequin displays.</p><p> </p><p>Being a naturalist encouraged looking at all sides of the environment from the food chain of the animals living there to the stages of change caused by the weather. Fascination with things extraordinary and cool was Amber’s schtick, much to Seel’s constant frustration. Who could help that wonder, when faced with such an amazing feat of natural science? The Naga on display was huge, probably over 20 feet long with scales that shifted from obsidian black to liquid gold, streaked with hot red, cool blue and vibrant green. It’s coils were as thick as the trees painted in the backdrop, supporting it’s massive upper body armed with amazing hand beaten armour that suited it’s elongated waist. </p><p> </p><p>Though the details were silly in a snake shaped face with the worst marble eyes he’s ever seen, it was fun to imagine what a real Naga could look like. Likened with spirit protectors of natural water resources, they were a fierce protector of their environment. What better inspiration for an Environmentalist like him? Not to mention the appeal of strength and power. Those coils…! Ah, he was distracted, and nearly left behind!</p><p> </p><p>His bubbling desires brought him here, four days later on an individual excursion for research on their chosen subject. Seel had persisted that he should come along too, but like his nickname, the ocean was not going to be studied in the middle of the rainforest. Relenting only after Amber promised to be safe, Seel packed him two lunches for his trip and made sure he had his safety flare in case he got lost. Such a nag. Still, he waited until his bus came and left, waving goodbye until Amber lost sight of the Institute. What a cool brother. </p><p> </p><p>Once to the top of this makeshift wall, he set his sights on a slight path formed through the trees, and turned to begin his descent into wild territory. There would be no quick escape from here on out, but it was fine right? The call for discovery was too strong to ignore. He must meet a naga. The coolest of mythological Monsters, the most impressive… And seductive. Storing his hooks away, Amber parted palm leaves to venture deeper into the jungle wilds, pressing on under flying flocks of parrots… and gleaming ruby eyes from the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>He was close now. He could feel it, sighting dark massive curls of shed skin nestled between the cracks of rock. Leaning down on one knee, he pulled a scrap free and checked it over. It seemed healthy and united in chunks until the rock helped break it apart. Perhaps the Naga had been sleeping someplace underground? Subterranean habitats were logical in order to hide from satellites and humans, but to see evidence of that was even more fascinating. How curious! Stuffing the sample into a plastic baggy, he labelled it with the time and date, stashed it into his bag, and kept going.  </p><p> </p><p>The rocks brought him higher into the tree line where he could feel the heavier moisture lingering on his breaths and the bird calls had changed from actively repetitive to long and haunting. Moss grew more frequently and fully, making some of his journey a springy, slippery mess where trickling water didn't clue him in fast enough. Thoughts wandering, Amber imagined coils slithering lithely over the uneven terrain, agile belly scales pushing from surface to surface in order to catch prey. He thought about how they’d find tall trees to stalk ground foes, gauging distance and readiness before making a sneak attack on them. How it would imitate ambush ninjas or falcons, and tree boas from Seel’s older documentaries with a calculating intelligence that made his disks rattle with a barely suppressed shiver. How else would they have survived so long on the surface like this, when all weaker Monsters had been banished?</p><p> </p><p>A thrilled warmth gripped his spine as the imagery wandered. Would their eyes be as wide set as a python’s? Heat pits lining their upper lip like a funny moustache? Amber grinned at the idea of the mannequin being accurate. What a silly looking face… Though it felt too human. Too dulled from reality just to make the being less terrifying. The reality of a beautifully intelligent face, scales shaping angular brows that seemed mischievous… Focus, Amber! He stops to pap his own cheeks for focus, banishing the images of lunging nagas and their teasing tongues. Come on! It’s not the time to be fancying pictures of beings he’s never met!</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, he didn’t have the luxury to be distracted. From above some twigs cracked, which hadn’t caused any concern until leaves clattered against his head. With a disgruntled murmur, he moved to lift his gaze to spot the monkey or bird responsible. A heavier, longer weight slammed into his shoulders and knocked his breath right out of him as it curled over his entire back.</p><p> </p><p>Amber exclaimed before it was pressed hard into the roots and moss beneath him, overwhelmed by the ambush. Shit! He’d been so distracted, the naga had to have noticed him! Cursing himself; utterly pinned, the Monster could barely muster the strength to squirm as coils compressed and shifted while sharp talons dug down onto his shoulders. His hands splayed open, held in surrender as a deeper, gravely, and seriously accented voice hissed into his acoustic meatus.</p><p> </p><p>“No resssspec-t! Disssssobeying the lawssss, violatorssss!”</p><p> </p><p>The edges of a forked tongue tickled his jaw before he felt his bag be tugged on. Tucking his head aside, he managed to blubber a soft slur of words.</p><p> </p><p>“w-wait, please..!” A blunt object connected with his spine, pinching hard at his senses until unconsciousness crashed down. </p><p> </p><p>Molasses swimming inside his skull is the first thing he felt once awareness pickled behind his sockets. Amber groaned weakly and unhappily from where he… was? Sparks gathered in hooded sockets until eyelights flickered to life, allowing him sight as he… briefly questioned when the sky had ever looked so green. And spongy. Another groan as the insistent throbbing in the back of his head brought itself to the forefront. Shifting, Amber tried to free his hands… only to realize they’d been strapped down to his sides. Thoughts crawled sluggishly, prodding together. Had he been drinking? Is he still smashed out of his mind and hallucinating? Something shifts to one side, eyelights snapping over to the large, rippling shape of coils. Then it rushed all at once, making him gasp as the taunt, vibrating tip of a tail tapped at a rock while it’s owner remained nestled over his back pack. </p><p> </p><p>“hey…” Comes the ground out tone, trying to clear the blockage of magic in his neck before realizing it too, was strapped down. A moody huff comes from the figure before him as Amber’s situation finally dawned on him. Against his back he could feel dense, moist bark, seeping into the lighter fabric of his undershirt. His captor had tied him up against a tree. From here, it was difficult to tuck his chin down so he could see upwards, but apparently his voice was heard as the ruffling of fabric stopped. Then dropped. The idea of his camera hitting some sharper root cluster made him flinch, and tested the vine bindings again.</p><p> </p><p>“h-hey man, don’t break anything, please…! it took months to save up for that…” </p><p> </p><p>Then he heard rapid movement, something sliding with ease until a wooden carved mask shoved itself into his face and overwhelmed his senses all at once. Nothing could stop the startled jump as the scent of painted, scorched wood filled his nostrils to the point of needing to sneeze. Amber was wholly tempted to let it rip into his captor’s face, but instead pinched his teeth together to contain it. Silently, the figure waited, watching, leaving it’s prisoner all the more squirmy and confused until he just exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“hi, uhm… i’m amber.” </p><p> </p><p>Still, nothing came forward. Silence, and that mask filling his entire vision. Swallowing for the mere awkwardness of it, and unable to shut up even when he should, Amber continued.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m a student for ebott uni. uh... ever heard of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Little hand tremors as if trying to gesture as he spoke. And yet, nothing changed in the other figure. So he just, kept going. </p><p> </p><p>“we got a cool trip, out here, y’know? the chance to learn new things, since we came to the surface an all real recently, like. heh, s-so like… please don’t, break my stuff b’cause i worked like three summers to earn it all. never got a camera on my own, before. so now all my photos an shit are actually mine, which like, i couldn’ta done when we was underground, right.”</p><p> </p><p>And he prattled, continually, until finally the tip of that tail swept over his teeth and startled him out of the little loop of word upchuck he’d sank into. The colour was nearly black, shimmering some from the light above. Still daytime, which was a good thing, right? Or- </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep talking?” Comes the rough, dark voice that he barely recognized from earlier. Amber’s eyelights peek around some, trying to see past the carvings of the mask… and the arrangement of old feathers that were falling off in some places. Huh. </p><p> </p><p>“cuz i don’t know if ya could like, understand me or if ya was angry an so i just kinda keep talkin an sayin things to be less scary y’know-” </p><p> </p><p>This time, some moss is stuffed against his teeth from below, and he tries to tip his head to see where until it was just more blood coloured scales that were not as dark as first appeared. Huh. The gag was moist, and as his teeth pushed down, it fell into the back of his mouth where he could drink. Well, he supposed, that wasn’t the worst kind of trade off. </p><p> </p><p>“Now sssssssshhhut up.” Came the exasperated reply, and something so familiar suddenly felt liminal in this context. It brought manic giggles like hiccups in his chest, trying not to kill himself choking on moss water. It was how he missed the mask finally moving away, but it brought his eyes along the odd leaf shawl the Naga wore… And now the ambush ideas made more sense. Intelligent enough to make their own camouflage! </p><p> </p><p>Though the revelation fell utterly flat when that shawl was moved aside. All he could see then, was the uncanny familiarity in the shape of that face, and the inset of eyes… No. Those were sockets, empty like his but with two slit shaped eyelights. His breathing caught and this time Amber actually choked, coughing raggedly to spit the wad out. Somehow it upsets the Naga, who’s scale covered spine rippled indignantly before swiping their tail over to smack him across the cheekbones. Ooowww… </p><p> </p><p>“Did no one teach you pesssssstsss mannerssss? Polite Walkerrsssss my tail.” </p><p> </p><p>The Naga’s voice felt raspy enough that Amber could almost imagine them in a far more modern, downtrodden setting. Even the sting of the small scolding couldn’t sober him of his wonder. The being before him… Was half skeleton. Similar to himself. Yet flesh, real flesh coiled over that pelvic girdle, into their base and up the spine to form a luxurious stripe of scale patterns that opened up into a brilliant hood. Despite the damage to one socket, their gaze remained sharp and that ring of an eyelight kept his mana on edge. He knew that mannequin was off base…!</p><p> </p><p>“you’re beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even realized he’d said it out loud until the Naga’s hood spread wider, a tinge of that deep, scarlet red touched those cheekbones and anger flared up in their face. Sheepish, Amber hunched up to brace for pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!!” They ground out, shifting their shawl about their shoulders again to completely ambiguate the humanoid shape. “It wassssss foolisshhhh of you to come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Once it quieted down, Amber peeked when nothing was forthcoming. The naga seemed flustered, shifting parts of the moss and leaves around here and there, before yanking that camera strap up to investigate the outside with palming motions. When nothing felt broken, it was more gently placed by the base of the tree, much to his surprise. Finding their gazes met, the Naga huffed and hunched those shoulders up for proper posture as they gripped their mask. </p><p> </p><p>“We're not ssssssavagessss, jusssst becaussssee we're different.”</p><p> </p><p>His jaw popped up, ready to explain or assure, but the Naga dragged their mask down, and turned to lunge for the brush to disappear behind a fern. The sounds of the forest ate up where he went, and Amber felt suddenly alone. The air wooshed from his chest, body hung more defeated than before as monkeys called from the distance. How long had he been out? Is Seel worrying? It was an unfortunate tough place to be pinched between bark and vines like this, no matter how he struggled, squirmed or tried to free his hands. Seems he was bound in more ways than one. </p><p> </p><p>“great.” His first adventure utterly on his own, and this is how he ends up. Seel will certainly scold him for this one, and dread settled heavy over his soul the more he speculated on the consequences of it. </p><p>-----</p><p>It was hours of waiting before the Naga returned, startling him with the simple shuffling of leaves. It had originally been the plan to let his prey simmer down in those bindings, and maybe pass out hilariously like the Walkers did. Abandoning the thing to misery for four hours had not been part of the plan, checking the traps for food or drones. It was mostly drones, wasting what fortune he had for dinner, and shortening his fuse.</p><p> </p><p>Attitude spoiled, belly empty, and irritated about this invader; the Naga was eager to get this Skeletal Walker out of his territory. Didn't the moron see the warning signs? Had they not seen the intentionally aggressive landscaping? It was like these two-legged creatures were horribly ignorant to anything but themselves, trampling down what groves of trees he’d known for centuries before they’d ever grown this close to the ancient grounds. </p><p> </p><p>Pressing up against a soft curve of dirt, worn down by months of slithering over the same path, the Naga eased into the clearing and allowed Amber to stare up with anxious round sockets. Other than some new minor leaf litter to whisk aside, everything was as it should be. Their gazes met as finally it acknowledged him, and the stalemate held little structure as their eyes wandered one another. It felt like perhaps, the ancient Monster was passing judgement upon him and all Amber could do was attempt a cordial kind of smile to offer charm. </p><p> </p><p>“hey, uh, welcome back.” He started, first, always first, and the Naga’s lower jaw slightly wiggled side to side as if testing their fangs together. The oppressive silence held fast, and Amber was left to swallow and bite back further awkward rambling. It was so ingrained to fill the void; to talk and ask and work things through that Amber would sometimes open his mouth, only to see one of the Naga’s fangs half twinge from a muscle flex and the will to speak evaporates.So they stayed that way. </p><p> </p><p>For far too long. This must be torture.</p><p> </p><p>Please, angels and guardians above, let this torture end!</p><p> </p><p>Then- </p><p> </p><p>“Sssssso. What’ssss your ssstupid excussse for breaking into my territory?” Came that rich tone again, and Amber’s soul soared instantly into the gap between his spine and ribcage. Yes! </p><p> </p><p>“i meant no disrespect-!” </p><p> </p><p>“SSSSILENCE!!” They shot back, sharp and harsh enough that his skull snapped back and a yeep punctuated his next breath. The train of words streaming from his mouth stopped and the Naga continued on casually as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “My home issss not your playground! Your People need to leave ussss alone!” </p><p> </p><p>They shift their scales smoothly, kinetically closer to point massively long, ruby hard talons into his face and nearly brushed the ethmoid bone inside his nasal cavity. Ulp. His eyelights flit up to meet those slitted ones, nearly burning up beneath the defensive glare he was pinned beneath. Yet he held his tongue this time, smartly perhaps, as his captor huffed, flicked up on his nose scoldingly and then eased back to remove his shawl and reveal that full long rib cage that was so elegantly curved that Amber’s sense of reasoning was overwhelmed with such beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. Ssso, if I decide to graciously releasssse you.” They began, sockets shifting to give Amber the hairy eyeball something fierce enough that he feels like he’s in Miss Bétancour’s elementary classroom again. “You musssst warn off your sssstupid tribe from bothering ussss again!”</p><p> </p><p>He wants to answer, immediately, yet he managed to hold down the reins. Not yet. He doesn’t want to get scolded again. The stalemate remains, and then the Naga huffed indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“WELL ANSSSSWER ME NOW!!”</p><p> </p><p>“o-oh! uh, y-yea ok i- i can tell ‘em.” His head nodded and bobbled urgently, somehow satisfying the other enough to cross his arms, hand held up beneath his chin like some evil stepmother gloating a master plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Exc-ellent. That’ll keep my territory clear and free for other more important visssitorsss to passssss through.” Amber rose a brow slightly at that. More important than what?</p><p> </p><p>"whaddya mean, ya waitin' fer someone special?" Again, he realized way too late what his mouth did, and sheepishly he smiled for the leering, untrusting gaze sent his way. </p><p> </p><p>"What doessssssss it matter to you, Invaaaaader!" Something's tapping the ground quickly. It felt too fast to be something small, yet it's too loud for something near. The scientist in him is already trying to deduce the source, and his thoughts are cranking in overtime as he merely answered before he could hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>"just curious."</p><p> </p><p>His reply is met with a nearly petulant harumph. In the same moment, that strange drumming noise stops. An errant branch cracks from the shifting heat currents. Was the source of that noise coming from the Naga? Amber's gaze wandered curiously before locking eyelights. A narrowed hood flared more confidently then, sprouting odd spines from the points like an accented feather or display. The put-out expression on their face thawed with uncertainty. How were they so emotive like this? So unguarded? It felt like meeting the Picori people of the northern forests… </p><p> </p><p>"What? That'sssssss it?" They gasped out, splaying arms in an incredulous gesture that just made him grin without thought. Having no blood rushing to his head was a great advantage, being a skeleton now. </p><p> </p><p>"yep. but I owe ya my word, won't come bother ya again." The words came so smooth, so easy that it honestly should have surprised him. He supposes lying to your family your whole life gives you some pretty good acting skills, but he only felt a little guilty instead of a lot. No way was he going to give up. Not now, when the culmination of all his interests and dreams came into being was right here. So close he could smell them, the earthly wet scent combined with shed scales; so close that he may just get to feel touch when they release him from his bonds. </p><p> </p><p>Nagas were real. </p><p> </p><p>"You're lying to me!" Was the sudden accusation, their arms making a sort of clenching, hand shake gesture that reminded him of Seel stomping his feet. What-</p><p> </p><p>"You want to know, don't you? Why else would a pitiful two legged biped like you come sssssso far from your kind?" And boy, was that too weird. Those terms felt like dumb labels he didn't understand, or meaning something totally different that it takes an extra few moments of seeing the Naga gesture with an emphasis of an eye widening gesture for him to respond. The Naga knew social cues enough to communicate impatience like this-?!</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, sure is. but i respect yer space n' privacy. i can get, hh-ha-out of your scales in-a jifffy." His speech is fumbling all over the place, tripping on making puns to diffuse the tense atmosphere and then balking when the Naga seems to twitch or flinch whenever he fumbled like the empathy of his awkwardness was terribly strong. Fuck, it's not like he was meeting a secret crush or anything!! </p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh good. Uhm. But that meansssss you intended to be here." Slouched the Naga, idly gesturing at Amber like he needed to remember who they were talking about. Amber nodded his head, seeing nothing off about the statement. He cannot fuck this up. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah… y's-see, 'm a researcher. a' came here ta meet folks like you." His words seem to miss by a few seconds before the Naga reacted to it, and by then they seem to pull up into a more excited and friendly reception. That hood goes up and the sides managed to sell the illusion of tufted ears, creating the cutest fluster Amber had ever witnessed in his life. It’s the most uncanny combination of every feature he could find attractive, wrapped up in a scientific mystery. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You did?!" Clawed hands reached up to drag down their little quills, and when it bounced back into place the edges had curled them like crescents. The scale's deep, bruising colour lightened to a far more maroon toned splotching of red between the python-esk ribbons in black and smokey grey. That vibrant hue shift slapped Amber’s student brain into gear, trying to shove the puppy love into a crate and not let it out. </p><p>"Y-yeah..? I’m a scientist, bent on discovery of Nagas an’ real Monster history. I… perhaps you’d like ta get an interview?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, pardon my mannerssssssss!" The Naga spoke hurriedly, tone and pitch softer than before. Amber realized that the voice from earlier had been put on for intimidation tactics. A threat display. An organic response to invaders, who he knew would most certainly have been humans. The same humans that banished Monster kind to the underground, and managed to survive in their world. Wow, his thesis was going to break the status quo for sure-! </p><p> </p><p>"I am referred to assss Fang. The wall you sssscaled encirclessss thissss territory, and I am it'ssss King." So many things answered at once. Amber's bones tingled with giddy delight as he tried in vain to lift his hand in return and greet the other, managing a few seconds of struggle before making a sheepish wiggle. </p><p> </p><p>"uh, i'm Amber." </p><p> </p><p>Like a funky smell entered his senses, the Naga crinkled their brow and flicked a tongue, leaning down closer with a quirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Aahmbeerrrr?" He repeated, and Amber found his soul beating a whole new staccato in response. Maybe, he can get Fang to say his name like that again… And promptly flushed soft orange at the realization. In the next few seconds Fang's expression elegantly shifted into something gentle, polarized from before. Those sharp cheekbones seemed softened and the harsh, angled draw of his hood rounded in compliment. Even the sockets tilted like ovals with a sense of wonder, and his soul trembled brighter as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh, I ssssee why you carry ssssuch a name."  </p><p> </p><p>He could no longer help it, bursting into a flustered kind of laughter that had Fang flinching back, but it couldn't be tamed so easily when his feelings were galloping away on him. He twittered at the incredulous and impossible situation, the well of feelings it unveiled and flourished. His thesis wasn't just some crack shot in the dark, it was a thriving, breathing history just waiting to be met and understood. </p><p> </p><p>As he calmed, the Naga shifted closer and settled into the moss at the foot of the tree, peering into Amber's face far too close for it to be socially acceptable. Yet… He didn't shy away or feel claustrophobic. Instead, Amber smiled up in welcome to this behaviour, eager to allow himself to be a neutral slate. What better way to understand their way of life, their social dynamics than by welcoming it? </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, tha’s right. s’been a nickname since i was a kid. our society uses a very strict naming pattern, an when yer class has more papyruses than not, ya get what ya give, ya know?” His babbling just comes out at length, unable to help himself from acting out as he wished it. It’s honesty seems to reward him, as Fang seemed less hostile and more companionable than before. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t know. I sssssssssupposssssse I sssshould welcome you to my domain…” As if pained to do what he must, Fang reached up towards the tree, using his lithe lower body to elevate his torso up towards the trunk of the tree, and slashed at the bindings tied above Amber’s feet. The slack hits him all at once, and with a shudder he realized how gravity was happy to take over. </p><p> </p><p>“w-wait uh-!” It’s too late. His feet jack hammer forward and carry him off, watching in slow motion as the Naga casually slid over to the other side, avoiding collision so effortlessly. Then his shoes smacked the jungle soil, sending jagged vibrations up his toes, Tibia and fibula, through the humerus and right up his spine. Amber swears he’s blacked out because when his vision swims into focus, it’s face down in the dirt. Once the shock wore off, he realized how springy the floor actually was. </p><p>“ow.” </p><p>“Ssssssorry, nyee hee heh heh ha!” It’s a wondrous thing, hearing Fang just absolutely lose it when the comedy clicked in. His amusement was a balm on his nerves, enough that he hesitated only a moment before sitting up and getting to his feet while dusting his shirt and face off. It brings the Naga around to flit that long, thin tongue into his face, and Amber could only offer a small chuckle of his own. </p><p> </p><p>“how do you greet someone you’ve just met? is there a custom?” He asked, careful and open to invite his companion forward. The Naga’s expressive hood slumped more flat, extended out to emphasize his brow crunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... Mosssst greetingssss I give are warningssss, assss you ssssaw!”</p><p> </p><p>“well, uh, how about fer family?” Amber’s sockets sparkled some light, brighter in mere moments at the flood of information this gave. It was pure endorphins baby, and the way Fang considered him just made the crush bubbling through his soul fuzzier. </p><p> </p><p>“Family issss met by ssssmell, then we coil tailsssss.” Fang mused aloud, as if needing to consider it himself first. Carefully Amber eased back with a jittery urgency, pulling around his bag with a clatter that made even the Naga quirk his socket. Pen and notepad found, he presents them with a few wrist twists before flipping the pad open and primed for note taking.</p><p> </p><p>“keep goin, if ya don’ mind.” Amber urged, clicking his pen and zipping scribbles of shorthand WingDings (haha, a pun) folding up his feet beneath his legs and sat on the spot in order to keep scribing. The comfort and ease of such a gesture floored Fang, his hood twitching up into a heart shape. </p><p> </p><p>“Er..Well, if you insssssisssst!” Fang settled into grooming himself with those sturdy, glossy talons, preparing himself to speak. Amber found himself distracted before whizzing the pen rapidly through each footnote of detail. Questions and stories flying freely between them, pages flipped with trembling phalanges as the details and observations kept coming. Fang would become so consumed in his story telling that his tail would bunch or flip over itself with enthusiasm. Talons would gesture up and trace shapes, to better convey the shape and size of the objects spoken of. From time to time, a leaf would flutter down and Fang migrated towards it in order to pluck it from it’s spot and tossed it into the brush.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon, they both clued in as a collection of birds fluttered overhead, chasing the last rays of sunlight as it began to chill the forest floor. Shivering with a clatter, Amber popped his spine in enough places that even Fang had to stop in the middle of a story about the Star Lord Helixdesses. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw man, it got late real fast huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yessss, it did.” Though Fang’s tone was apologetic, slithering into Amber's corner as he worked with jelly legs to stand. Uncertainly Fang leaned closer, as if wanting to help but not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, s’ok man. We’re always a lil wobbly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“Here, offer me yer hand, and bunch yer uh...tail.” </p><p> </p><p>Humming curiously, Fang braced his torso and reached down to offer his hand. Amber’s gaze lingered over it, measuring how large and different every phalange turned out to be. And those talons! Taking over the entire first segment of those fingers,  His soul gave another flutter, curling his blunt, shorter fingers around that palm and held tight. Together, they managed to help him up, and standing on his own at last could squeeze Fang in thanks and tried to free it. </p><p> </p><p>“uh, thank ya, fang.” He gently tried to take his hand again, but Fang instead turned it around to admire his phalanges. A talon traced the edge of one, and allowingly Amber extended it forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Your talonssss… are sssso blunt.” He sees another chance to divulge more information and discovery, but it’s nightfall. It’s not safe out here, and he does need to find shelter…</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, we uh, don’t need talons like yers, much.” Even the monsters he grew up with all had blunted, shorter talons or claws that they groomed down regularly. Domesticity at it’s finest. Fang’s humming agreed with the statement enough that finally he let go. With some urgency, Amber gathered his pack and checked it over quickly for his compass.  </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you ressst your head?” Sliding about, Fang drew himself closer to where Amber was looking out towards, as if sensing something beneath the surface. Danger? That tongue flitted out again, distracting Amber from finding which way was west.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, uh, back at camp?” Which was, hours away from here.He’d never make it. Bemused, the naga turned and hovered his hand over the compass. Amber glanced up, meeting those rich, hue shifting eyelights and gulped down. The aroma of flowers wafted pleasantly forward, trying to distract him even now. Focus, loverboy. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, tonight. Your camp is too far.”</p><p> </p><p>“y-yo-ou?” </p><p> </p><p>“Come. We take to the treesss now.” Hesitance bar nothing,  Fang was already moving rapidly across the clearing, tail bunching and finding angles among the roots and trunks to propel himself forward. The speed is not something he could readily imagine, not after seeing monsters this size sitting idle for so long. Amber’s nimble on his feet however, keeping pace up until they find an Acioa edulis tree. </p><p> </p><p>Fang’s already curling up into it’s broad, aged branches and wound over a split trunk to regard his visitor again. A thoughtful look appeared, levelling that hood into a slant that matched the flat press of the brow. It brought a bemused smile to Amber’s face, already gently setting his pack down at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I musssst admit, I did not think about how you’d get up here with me.” Fang eventually mumbled, uncertain as his tail coiled into another cluster of leaves and fruit before slinking that upper body closer. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, don’ even worry bout it. a good scientist is always prepared.” Presenting a plastic roll, he allowed the Naga’s tongue to scent the foreign object. (It took a lot more willpower than he’d admit to smother the way his brain focused on the length and flexibility of it. Heel, boy.) </p><p> </p><p>“What issss it?” </p><p> </p><p>“a hammock. it’s been rolled up small so i can pack lotsa things” A few more sniffs, and Fang seemed to lose interest as he arched up and began to retract into the foliage. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrr… If it ssssuitssss your needsss.” </p><p> </p><p>“oh absolutely dude. can ya help secure it fer me? jus’ a few ropes.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Sssssure.” </p><p> </p><p>Deftly, and perhaps more excited than he can remember himself being, Amber began to unpack his hammock and slung the cables over the branches with Fang’s help. It was quick work before he could finally slide inside the sling, secure the bug net along the top, and opened up his tablet to begin writing further notes before bed. </p><p> </p><p>“That issss comfortable enough?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice surprised Amber into a small start, but looking up he could see Fang there, trying to peer through the mesh and see his tablet. Playfully, he tipped it up for him to see, though the Naga only looked more confounded by it’s lit screen.</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah, much better than sleepin on somethin rough. thanks fer the hand.” </p><p> </p><p>A few tongue flits, a serious scowl on his face, Amber feared he’d said something in error until the other sighed and seemed less troubled. </p><p> </p><p>“You… are welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he eased out of view, retreating up into the tree to rest where it was going to be warmer. Amber sighed, checking over his notes and the lack of signal, before tucking over to get some well earned rest. His poor spine was protesting the bindings from earlier, hopefully this would help well enough. </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>It was frankly, far too early that morning to be treated to a drop in visit. The sun was just tinting the blanket of murky sky with indigo, lifting the cover for birds to begin screaming their greetings. Normally, our adventurer had no qualms blocking out the noise no matter where he ended up sleeping. This time, Amber barely had time to react when a dense added weight on his hanging hammock brought him to a sudden spin. In the logic recognition portion of his head, he knew it could only be Fang, back from the hunt and cover of night to return to their shared resting place. The sleep muddled, jackalope loaded instinct half however, flipped shit with a flail of limbs that only managed to yank his zipper open and dump him out onto the tree roots below. </p><p> </p><p>The commotion of his bones settling into a heap couldn't cover the tremble of a hiss from his companion, and the sleep addled skeleton snapped a look back over his shoulder with a pout as embarrassment flooded his cheekbones in amber. </p><p> </p><p>"dude, what the hell-?" He challenged with a grumble, already finding his spine shunking itself back in order beneath his shirt, when that dark tail slipped over his mouth again for silence. The gesture was far too familiar for him to do anything but comply, eyelights scornful for the time it took to register Fang's expression. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fun of seeing his antics, the Naga was still on guard. In the dense jungle like this, even his untrained hind knew to hunker down and keep quiet when a predator was doing the same. Being out here for so long began to teach him some survival tricks. Though a town kid through and through, he can't help the questioning brow lift that the Naga ignored to look around with slitted eyelights and a very broad spread of his hood. Periscoping. It was distracting for the moment, caught up in how Fang held his arms down just to make his body look long and sleek. Adorable… </p><p> </p><p>Amber tried to play along, tuning his addled brain to card through the noises. His gaze wanders around the small clearing their camp site created, seeing nothing amiss in the grass or trees. Birds still singing and socializing in the treetops, a few echoed calls from lemurs, probably. Nothing stands out enough to him that he leaned back, ready to call Fang out on it with a part of teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, what Fang wanted him to identify rises to the surface. Yes, everything *seems* normal, but the birds are actually further away than he once thought. A cry that usually made him feel like turning off the stereo was probably happening a few miles off. They were keeping distance from a threat that he had yet to find himself, and despite the looming danger? Amber felt proud. He figured it out by himself! </p><p> </p><p>Fang moved carefully, sliding closer to the middle of the clearing before circling back, creating a barrier with his long, sturdy body from something as his arms lifted to splay those beautiful, ruby talons. The body language of protection takes too long for Amber to dawn on, and the rustle of leaves is all the warning he gets to turn and spring for the brush behind them. Everything happens so quickly, from the way the birds hush to the rippling snarl of a threat that reverberated across the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>He feared his shoes may be showing and tugged them up beneath his middle, tense as that last rustle of foliage brought total silence again. Bated breaths were held, waiting. Then, he could hear the large weight of Fang moving again, and something else following it. Tingles of excitement lit his body as he gently tilted his weight enough to sit up, and tuck closer to the fern he'd rested beside. </p><p> </p><p>Things were so tense, every twinge of the Naga's opposing bodies a distraction that nearly triggered whatever was hanging heavy in the air. Amber tried to hold his breath like he needed it, fearing for the worst for his companion as the foreign Naga leered down upon Fang while their heavy, thicker forest green coils seeped over the edges of roots. Would a fight break out? What could he do to help in a situation like that? All Amber could do was wait, ignoring how excited his bones were to be sitting so close to something like this. </p><p> </p><p>Two predators held on the precipice, gauging another ripple of scales for an attack that did not come. Fang's claws shifted with a twinge, drawing those heavy peridot eyes down before he slowly swayed to the right, dipping himself in a jerky kind of body roll. </p><p> </p><p>The opposing party began to lean to the left, shoulders giving a similar roll back either to limber the large forearms at their sides, or help emphasize that proud gold collar that sank down over their sternum and into their spine. </p><p> </p><p>Utterly transfixed, Amber watched on with a heavy wish that he'd had his camera to record this. Leading to the right, Fang shifted a stiff right shoulder up, slowly lifting and extending his arm in a near dancing gesture before following up with the left. It allowed for another shift of coils, bunching up in a display of the hue of those dark, near black scales. The hue began to shift, reds and pinks unfurling as ribbons rose to the surface, displaying his dazzling colours with every movement of his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>The opposing party, flatter brow and bolder form, was already giving a longer ripple from the tilt of ribcage down into the flesh of their hips. The thicker torso of the lower body pushed up, giving height to a dip back and a deliberate body rocking that felt sensual and powerful all in one. Those abs rippled with practiced strength, threading inside the trunk wide ribcage...Fuck, focus Amber! Putting his hots in the box, his focus honed in on the rotation of hips again, rippling in reverse to spiral around itself in a gleaming twist of golds and emeralds, scales lifted to display the full range of their colourations.</p><p> </p><p>It was… Dancing. The two ancient Monsters were dancing. </p><p> </p><p>The clearing’s important role finally clicked into place; cleared of debris and branches by the meticulous care of Fang's obsessive nature, it served a larger purpose than he’d dared to give thought to.. How oblivious could he be? It was a mating ring! The courtship cues were set in place, and the threat of danger evaporated within the same instant. Instead, the curious scientist within got steady and began to note down the interaction between two living Nagas. This is what he came all this way for. </p><p> </p><p>Fang, for all intents and purposes, was too stiff. His movements did not follow through, body grounded in bunches as his arms swayed up and diagonally down before being brought up as the opposing arm repeated the same gesture. The ends of his coils remained poised, but did little else than twitch and flick.. </p><p> </p><p>From the other side, the Emerald Naga was all limber movement. A curl of their hips was matched by a bunched coil that lifted to repeat the serpentine dance groove and to display the raw power in such a concentrated part of their body. The hands would carve before them like parting leaves, and splayed fingers shifted to make a rhythmic clacking that ended in a snap to draw the wrist upwards. </p><p> </p><p>It was evident very quickly that Amber's friend was not very experienced in the same kind of movement the stranger was, and though Fang did his best with an uncertain shift of his coils to sit up and give a half limbo sway back, rolling his shoulders again… That it wasn't quite enough. He only had so many movements to play off of, and the other Naga began to put less effort when he noticed Fang make the same stiff leaning roll again. </p><p> </p><p>The ritual began to ebb until both Nagas slowed to another standoff, green eyelights narrowed before they huffed, and turned to push off behind the tree, past the brush and began to disappear from the clearing. That hue of emerald faded into a dark swamp green, and soon there was nothing left of them. Fang's hood quivered, struggling to contain the flame of shame over his bones and scales before slumping down in a hunch of defeat. That proud sharp hood, for all it's accents and points, looked no better than a dehydrated palm leaf as all his hues and colours faded back to a dark muddy maroon.</p><p> </p><p>The danger had passed, and despite how utterly incredible it had been to experience this never recorded event, Amber could tell that Fang was really beat up by the result. Slowly as to realign his bones, Amber sat up from his crouch and shuffled closer. The Naga, instead of flinching in the manner he’d been so prone to, he turned to regard Amber with a dispirited sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“well… good morning.” He deflected with little spirit, and the skeleton offered his hand towards the other. Uncertainly, he stared with little comprehension for what it meant, before reaching to take it with a small squeeze in return. </p><p> </p><p>“Not a very good one, issss it?” Fang complained, tone and body entirely dejected and forlorn. </p><p> </p><p>“hey, don’t be so hard on yaself.” Amber couldn’t let his friend (fuck he sure hoped they were friends by now, else he’d be in even more awkward shit than before-) be so down on himself. It had gone pretty well for the most part! He just… didn’t seem to know how to confidently dance. That’s easy to fix, right? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m never going to dance right!” Fang shouted, tugging Amber in closer and embraced him as if he was nothing more than a stuffed animal. An eep cushioned the clank of cheek to chest for Amber, nothing could prepare the heat that rushed from Fang’s sternum into his head. </p><p> </p><p>“w-woah, easy bud-” Too close, too close-!</p><p> </p><p>“I have practiced every year! I have cleaned my territory to courting satisfaction!” Yet Fang doesn’t stop, winding this way and that and carrying Amber along with him. Clumsy footsteps caught on roots and dirt, half fumbling before Fang merely leaned back with a dramatic woe-is-me sigh and brought the other with him. It felt like a dip. Like a dancing dip- He can work with that-!</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fang-!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never find mysssseelff a mate like thissss!” Birds fluttered away as Fang’s despondent cry startled them. It carried across the clearing, and bounced in fading echoes amongst the trees. In the resounding silence, Amber realized he could hear his soul beat. This was, way too early and way too close for his addled crush to handle. Was he steaming? Maybe- Wait. Dancing?? Dancing! The ritual! </p><p> </p><p>“w-wuh, hey, uh-” Fumbling, swallowing the lump he felt in his throat connections, Amber tried to get Fang’s attention, only to balk when massive eyelights suddenly peered down into his own. This time when he speaks, his voice is even smaller. “what if… i teach ya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Teach??” Fang exclaimed, entire body perking up and nearly dumping Amber onto his unprepared feet. Those talons grip his shoulders, poised dangerously close to piercing through his shirt when he’s lightly shaken to the rhythm of Fang’s arching tail. </p><p> </p><p>“You! A Monssster! Teach a Naga ssssuch assss mysssselfff?” Amber could only bobble head in reply, skull tottering in circles as he’s carried through Fang’s dramatic mood swings. The Naga hefts him up again with a startled ‘woah!’ and is spun about before being dropped onto a root. The surprise of it sends Amber laughing, arms around himself while Fang paused, hood tufts lifting like feathers in befuddlement before throatily laughing in return. </p><p> </p><p>“heheh, maybe i can. my community learned tons of dance moves.” Amber doesn’t think he should mention that they’ve come from the humans, actually, but it’s close enough culturally that it’s not exactly a lie, either. </p><p>“Excellent! We mussssst begin, asss ssssoon assss possssible!!” Fang joyously rattled his arm bones up to the talons in a surge, delight bringing him to bunch up his entire tail at the base of the tree before swaying up into Amber’s personal space. Another soft laugh as he threw his arms up, imitating the response and feeling just how fun it really was. Rattling his bones in that way would be because he was cold,not something he’d intend to do. Yet, look at how expressive it was, Fang throwing up his arms with another celebratory rattling and clinked those talons in a chatter of glee.</p><p> </p><p>“aight, ya convinced me. i can handle a new angle fer our culture exchange” He intended to push himself up on his own, hands braced on the root beneath his tailbone before finding Fang’s hand right in his face. It’s only the familiarity of Fang’s lack of distance that stops Amber from flinching back, looking up into Fang’s expression before he settled into an easy going smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Ahmbrr, let me help you up thisssss time.” Was that a wink from Fang? A chuckle punctuates his agreement, shaking his head while accepting the hand up. </p><p> </p><p>“sure. Ya might be doin that a lot more than yer think” Up on his own two feet, Amber took a moment to dust himself off from the little scuffle earlier and straightened out his vest before Fang twisted about and posed with his arms braced up like he’d perform a pirouette. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t fret! I won’t drop you sssso eassssily, nyeh heh hah!” Fang’s next little spin number seemed clumsy more than alarming, stiff coils failed to turn at the right moment and swung Fang face first into a trunk. The resulting tremor rained down dozens of twigs and dried leaves, prompting a panicked screech out of his companion. The focus on the dance became lost as the obsessive grooming ritual began.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Amber felt comfortable with the result. He’d need to prepare for actual lessons. Music, types, origins. It was going to take time, he would need to start quickly. Pulling out his tablet, he was able to invest himself in the progress of instruction even when Fang returned to discuss some new ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Amber had a plan, a way to give back.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly… He might have a chance to get even closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another most warm thank you for ArchonGhoul. <br/>This chapter just wouldn't have happened without them. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This new dance routine for practicing somehow ended differently every day, no matter how much they talked about carrying on where they left off from the day previous. Sometimes it was falling together in laughter that left them breathless, two left feet tangling with a stiff lower body. The way those coils cinched and flexed with awareness at every surface never failed to make Amber sigh, earning more than a few stares from his companion. Urgently he'd redirect that attention, avoiding the smug look the Naga carried while repositioning his feet to start the routine again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dreary, rainy day left Fang more fluid than usual, and Amber cheered him into a solo before the session was over. They concentrated some spare time to teach Fang about the benefits of tarps and the practicality of gathering one's own drinking water, showing off satchels and camel packs in their culture exchange. There were no trips back to the facility after that, fortifying his hammock from the first night and making that same tree into his own resting place. The gnarled trunks that rose together allowed him ample hiding places for his things, though he ended up forcing himself not to peer down at those powerful coils that seemed to glitter with stars of their own beneath the wet canopy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It left Amber ample time to overthink. Every entry to his tablet drew more interpersonal desires to the forefront. If someone told him he'd be visiting a new country for a project and that he’d get sidetracked giving shitty dance lessons, Amber would never believe them. As it was, he was motivated and eager to make time for these evening dance shows, wondering what strange angle Fang would surprise him with next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thesis had been his everything for so long, combining his interests both anthropological and personal. Now, the memory of how his passions consumed his every class held no candle to this. To Fang, to the time spent talking and sharing... The next morning, Amber checked his satelite watch for the umpteenth time before ducking beneath the vine archway that concealed Fang's courting clearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fang, for his part, was always there on time, and the way his hood seemed perked like ears never failed to make the skeleton grin before waving hello. A matching wave was given with twice the eagerness, proving just how much things had grown between them. To think the Naga was so cross and stern before, hostile and reserved from others. New focus would bring out this more passionate, creative side, learning social skills from Amber's softer side and still retaining that individuality. It turned the notion of savagery on its head, no matter how many warnings he got from classmates when he hinted at his project in the group chats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already, he could tell the little practice ring had been swept up and flattened with the utmost care, though this time something felt different. Hesitating at the edge, Amber looked around as Fang suddenly went tense, feeding off of one another in that instinctive way those who survived out here did. An odd atmosphere grew between them for a moment, Amber's hand clenching the handle of his bag tighter before relaxing as he allowed his developed skills to be used. Nothing seemed dangerous or broken. The sounds were where they should be, and even the afternoon breeze carried the leaves with the barest of rustling. Then it hit him as he pieced together what the new colour and leaves played to, more clustered than ever before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flowers. There were fruits and flowers strewn up high where the trees had forks or vines to attach them to. The scent hit him as he allowed his ecto tongue to form, and inhaled nice and deep to get the full effect. Nice… Honeysuckle, maybe? It was his favourite, and somehow that made the realization all the sweeter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"looks super nice, man." He complimented with ease, relaxing to step forward and engage his friend. Accepted, the Naga seemed to settle and crossed his arms for bolstering, gaze dismissive in a manner Amber was already too familiar with. Test passed, perhaps? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of coursssse it isss!" Imperious as ever, but that's what made Fang so refreshing. Amber just laughed as he set down his bag with care, and shuffled around his boots to start taking them off, twisting the clumsy knots apart with deft practice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"real snazzy look. back home, we'd do somethin like this jus ter show festivity." Once his boots were off, he settled against a tree to slip on his comfy yellowed chucks with actual care to tie his laces. If his brother saw him now, he bet the shock would knock him clean aback. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We jus call dem parties, or festivities dependin on what they're fer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fang coiled himself over into a loose pastry knot to settle his weight onto his hips and to be more at ease than before, observing Amber with an air of passivity and calm. Maybe he was glad Amber liked his efforts? Amber had to force himself to not think about it, lest his thoughts wander down the path not kind to his already bleeding soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Partiesssss, nyeh? What a ssstrange choice of word." He’d  agreed, keeping track of Amber's every move that never failed to remind the student that this monster was a very serious predator. Every time it happened, his lower spine tingled with special attention that took more and more effort to suppress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber may be the helpful type, but even he couldn't deny the fact that this teaching was just as rewarding to him as it was to help Fang seduce his Naga partner. It was easier to ignore the gnawing abyss behind his heels whispering that this happiness was bittersweet. This was going to end eventually, and either he was going to be left behind for Fang's clutching season or he'd have to conclude his two season program and leave all of this behind. Such prospects almost dimmed the flame that already lit his ribcage from the inside out with a vibrant soul, and Amber did everything he could to bury the anxieties deep as he knelt easily to open his bag and fish out an old and self maintained stereo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"maybe. Common came from a really weird combination of languages and religions, so some rules were changed or added to how we say stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The antenna has seen better years, coiled and bent in dozens of accidental angles. One socket had lost the protective metal grate, and had merely cut up window screening to elastic band over the inside components. One of the knobs was actually just a dog crate nut screwed onto the peg, and another a gouged eraser end showing it's sudden job trade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so partyin is what we call it. what's yers called, then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly that tail tip was more pert, and the sharp, three segment/eared points of that hood eased down to a curious slope. Amber's grin tweaked up one corner as his friend instantly came down to his chest along the dirt floor, flitting a curiously crimson red tongue over the strange 'Walker Contraption.' The pure curiosity displayed had his soul pounding more firmly into his ribcage, unable to help the nostalgic feeling that rose up. Just like Seel used to be, when the two were kids just exploring the scientific encyclopedia the Royal Science Person had in their office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What isssss thisssss device for?? You cannot posssssibly fit this on your weird split endsssss!" He gestured to Amber’s feet with a casual air, prompting a snort. Though he meant to help educate the other on his world and their ways, he could tell Fang had already brushed off his question in favour of the new thing he showed up with. That sort of mistake was definitely his bad for being a rookie and impatient; he doubts Fang really absorbed much of what he'd explained with this weird energy in the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"this is what we two legs call a stereo. we use shit called 'tapes'-" Amber withdrew a mix tape from his hoodie pocket, specially held onto for this occasion, and helped pop it into the front of the machine. Fang's slitted eyelights crossed from how close he was leaned in, likely trying to decode the aged penmanship from a time where the sky was a fabricated concept, and Millennial Monsters had yet to ssee the surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-cassettes, 8tracks, an' share some music new people made." Amber continued his explanation in a lulled tone, phalanges guiding Fang's focus towards the play button that he'd then push down on. The device began to whirr, bringing Fang to flinch back as the sounds grew louder and the machine settled steadily to wind the tape spindles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mussssssic?" Fang eeked in uncertainly, long red talons twitching like it was taking more willpower than before not to mess with the strange contraption. Something only his school trained side could be grateful for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I undersssstand the idea, but I don’t ssssee how thissss box issss to be played!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yea, it plays the music, but we're not makin it. jus ya wait, she’s starting to play." Bemused, Amber studied how his companion flitted through responses and emotions as the speakers crackled with start up white noise, and then began to play an oldie classic he loved. Who could say no to Dirty Dancing and that deep, handsome crooning?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ 'Now, I’ve… had, the time of my life...!~' ” Humming along softly, the lyrics were ingrained in his mind from thousands of replays. Amber sprung up to his feet to meet Fang’s new height and offered forward his hands. Uncertainly they are taken up, weeks of habit breaking down reservations and smoothing those wicked talons from being weary to confident. Amber stepped in close and began to sway in place, humming the notes with a twitch of a smile. Wordlessly, those coils bunched and pushed, drawing in as Amber guided the dance into a strange sort of rocking rhythm. Nothing complicated, and yet… He felt Fang matching his pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ 'No, I never felt like this before.' ” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their gazes met, the song swelled up, and they slowly shuffled in small loops like they were beginning to draw a mandala in the dirt. He gave one two step motions, then slightly turned so Fang could adjust his tail around with growing confidence. Bunch and push, his gaze dropped to where he was going, even as the contact between them yanked on his attention like a leash and tried to curl into his spinal column. . </p>
<p>"... Sssssuch, sssstrange musssssic." Fang murmured softly, suddenly breaking the spell around Amber's thoughts as that body wound in closer to his. This close, he could feel the power beneath those belly scales as he effortlessly took the lead.  Fang was dancing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" 'Yes, I swear it's the truth. <br/>And I owe it all to yooooouuuuuu~!' " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chorus crashed into his senses, giddy from the victory that he leaned in closer, head tilting to one side so he can whisper. The body before him leaned up, and he assumed a turn was coming and shifted his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yer doin' it, fang.” Amber breathed, voice rough with the sudden swirl of emotions, “yer dancin'!” Fang’s odd, creaky purring began from his praise, inspiring elated laughter as he drew back to face Fang, only to find the Naga already looking down at him as their gazes met. A moment passed, those brilliant eyes flashing red,mesmerizing him until all he could do was lose himself in that burning gaze. It felt like Seel's romance movies suddenly made sense where it once baffled him entirely; the passion locked between their eyes was as if something magnetized them closer towards each other, tethered by red strings of fate. Fuck, was Fang ever perfect… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly his foot half slid against the edge of a root, jarring his next step. His weight pitched to the right, and slow motion he could see himself ruining the dance entirely- cinema perfect shot zoomed in on his blind accident. The throb of adrenalin made his hands clench, already bunching up for the fall he felt coming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Fang pitched with him effortlessly. The core strength of his tail kept Amber from falling at all, cushioned against smooth, muscular flesh. It’s half way through this movement that Amber became hyper aware of the pelvis perfectly pressed up against his own. Heat flooded through his lean bone structure just as hungry red eyes met his own. His magic sparked and coiled, their proximity fueling that pleasant feeling burning from the inside out. Amber reached forward, intent on feeling more of that heat radiating from Fang’s bones- but hesitated. His expression went sheepish, despite the way his body was humming to lay down into the plush give of scales, nerves be damned. Why bother hiding how absolutely smitten he was? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"h-hey, s-sorry man-" An excuse, a hurried apology so he can sit up and try to fix this (who was he fooling? He always messed up when it counted!) but then those arms move from his shoulders to around his waist, drawing him in and sharp edges of teeth met his own with a sparkling clank that felt like a bullet to the brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was impossible to mistake the sudden flood of shared magic between them, the rush of desire and excitement through the kiss as Fang flicked tips of that forked tongue along his canine for more. Reason left the window wide open, snatched on the wind as Amber suddenly melted into it. Everything he'd daydreamed of, wished for. Fang's every response was fire along his inner sacrum, swirling heavily behind his eyes and chest like a blanket of tingling pressure. It wanted to react, to snap into place, but he bit back a groan to focus on keeping himself tame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"F-fang…" Managed to slip past his teeth despite every thought against it, and as he breathed in to continue, Fang pressed in closer and captured his mouth completely. Just the shared shift of breath from Fang to Amber's tongue had him trembling as that magic sparked like a stoked flame. His teeth pressed back, tilting his head to one side just like his daydreams. Fang hesitated little to plunder his senses deeper; forked tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth, leaving a tingling spicy trail as it slid back around his sensitive incisors. His tongue felt fat and clumsy in return, struggling to keep up and touch everything Fang gave before missing. A heady groan of frustration slipped through his nasal aperture, but Fang did not relent once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those scales begged to be touched, heat radiating from when Fang came close, rhythmic rippling drawing Amber in. …No, he was moving to lay back and settle Amber atop of him with each leg spread across his waist. The new level of intimacy left him breathless, ears practically steaming before the naga pulled away, licking those glistening fangs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aahmbbrrrrrr…" The Naga was practically purring, bright red scales shifting colours as the skeleton monster struggled to focus on the Ancient's face. How had the humans made such ugly mannequins when the reality was this gorgeous? His mind was giddy with elation, fogged by the heat suffusing his joints in gorgeous amber magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y-yeah..?" Amber answered smartly, shuddering when he realized the scales beneath his shorts were growing much warmer much more quickly. Was that his fault? Was he discovering where Fang's vent was, or was that himself, radiating that energy-- Or-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no doubtsssss now… You dancceee perfectly for me. I have been blinded by other wonderssss…" Fang seemed so composed, but the way his teeth chattered from a rush of words made Amber's soul pound audibly. This was a rush for them both- "Now, I have sssssseen who you are." The raw stirring of emotions such a strong statement had floored Amber’s thoughts, blowing them apart as the music thundered behind his head, pressing into the swirling mess of stimuli pounding through his mana lines with dawning clarity. Hyper aware, he nodded along for an answer when words failed to materialize, tongue tied at his luck. This was okay! He hadn't fucked everything up! </p>
<p>Fang's hands continued to slither their way around the base of his spine, before quickly shifting gears to yank his hoodie off and grip his ribs with thick, massive talons. To be undressed so quickly lit his bones that passionate, yearning fire as a slick of sweat pooled behind his scapula. Amber's secret desires had become real, the ache behind his eyes when he tried to rest no longer his imagination. Another clack of phalanges into his spinal disks pushed out a gasp and encouraged the explorations as his magic sparked unsteadily in his pelvis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency…' "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"h-hu-?" Amber was practically stupefied, trapped with a tongue twisted up at the peaking rush of it all. Too many questions clogged the small outlet from his brain, and all he could do was pant with an open gullet, squirming while being played so easily. Expertly nimble digits teased the small segments along his back, claw tips sensually rubbed into the cartilage cushioning his spine. The onslaught snapped his magic into place, half formed into a puffy mound twisted up into the jutting form of his member that throbbed against the sensitive body beneath him. The song was utterly lost to Amber's mind as he ground his trapped ecto into Fang's waist, thighs squeezing flexible ribs that cushioned him perfectly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ‘You’re the one thing- - I can’t get enough of.’ “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Such a powerful, striking body was equally soft and forgiving, rippling beneath his phalanges as coils bunched and began to wriggle with building want.Groaning at the sensation, Amber wasn't prepared for the way Fang clutched between his ribs and dragged the smaller's body effortlessly into a lustful grind. That forked tongue danced into the back of his throat with another possessive surge, touching teeth and ecto like every part unseen had to be mapped out in a hot kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah-!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was suddenly there between their groins, phantom nerves sparkling as each powerful stroke of puffy, aroused members against the seam of his shorts mounting that maddening desire. He needed more. He needed to make sure this was happening-- Amber's hands dropped urgently to his belt, clammering the catch with rushing yanks as Fang began an easy, bemused chuckle between their teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ssssssssssslow down… o namorado…" Fang practically groaned his words, struggling to follow his own advice when Amber merely ground himself up against Fang again without being moved to do it. He's never heard those words before, but the need to feel his body against Fang's bare scales won over his mouth for just a few moments more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"n-no, i gotta--fuck, i need you." His honesty rushed out of him, thoughts too scattered to fully catch the rush of mortification until after Fang had already emoted a burning, earnest need. Those eyes kept rippling between colours, mesmerizing and calming as the panic swirled in his head. Was he rushing this? Was it what Fang actually wanted? He means to ask, words tumbling like dominos before the other took action first. Fang's dominant hand followed the curve of his spine, down the rise of lithe hips to suddenly slice the worn leather. Constraint gone, Amber flung his belt with a far too strong tug, and the buckle sailed before thunking against a trunk. The aggressive reaction held them both in a moment of shock, heads turned to watch the small flutter of leaves from where the foreign object landed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ‘Because I've had the time of my life.’ “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... i'll grab that." Amber promised, leaning on the side of caution before Fang turned with his hood held wide. It filled his entire vision, flooding his senses with the colour and might that was Fang's reptilian beauty before those flexible fangs were at his neck, plucking and dragging against bone to spark a clench from his cunt that soaked his thighs. As if Fang would stake claim to him right there, held onto so tightly as weeping sexes stirred one another to the brink. Another bite to the sensitive slant of his collarbone brought Amber to his first mindless orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prickling ripples of pleasure cascaded his senses, vision awash with stars and white spots while his free bones locked up and his partial ecto flesh seized. Strangled mewls littered the clearing as Fang held perfectly still, embracing his partner while he came back to a vengeful pang of emptiness inside his cunt. Barely over his climax and already Amber pulled away to strip off the rest of his clothes,  began to sit up, stripping his clothes, length bobbing free from his shorts and painted those gorgeous cream belly scales with pre. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fang's hands grabbed his thighs and guided Amber back,  holding them apart to see his body and crooned like it was breathtaking. Such probing, confident eyes brought his legs to quiver, calves tucked down like he was ready to squat as his folds wetly drew apart like a blooming flower. Fang's creaking hushed, but the pulse of his eyes assured that this was exactly where he wanted to be, laid back into his coils. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ssssoooo sssstrange." Hissed Fang, tail tip coiling in to touch his pussy lips and smear the oozing cum up the underside of his cock. Another gasp, thoughts realing before another soaking tremor brought a jut forward and Fang's tail into his soft, pliant core. Nothing rebuffs the comment, too busy mindlessly basking in the rocking friction that brought his formless cock to full mast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"f-fang-" Amber whined, stimulated but lacking as the ache pulsed almost warningly behind his navel. He wanted, needed to be fucked, and quickly. His soul could barely take it. The Naga inhaled deeply, talons shifting to grip his knees and drew the skeleton closer with a deep resonating rumble, tingling over Amber's body until suddenly he felt it. Fang's ridged, spined underside brushed against his core and settled against his shaft, cushioned only by a second length of equal detail and girth. Both monsters moaned at the arc of crackling magic between their bodies, unable to resist the pull and push of grinding themselves together. Every segment caught along sensitive folds and engorged flesh until Amber was practically hyperventilating around the phalanx pinched between front teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was better than anything he could have made up on his own. The details he failed to think of, the ignorance on how those delicious half stiff spines could feel until suddenly that angled head pressed up into the curl of his tunnel and Amber was nearly crying at the stretch which began to fill him. Every segment rippled like Fang could feel it too, driving one another to small, needy rolls of their hips. The next swell of his girth widened and before he knew it, the bulge at the base popped comfortably inside his channel and filled him to the brim. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He may be crying, or sobbing, eyelights unable to focus through the haze of Fang's gaze eating him up. It was hard to separate what was happening when every next sensation crashed through with more intensity than the last. Fang's teeth meet his own with another confident tug into his ribs, drawing their bodies into a slow, sensual rhythm that made all the difference. That liquid fire behind his navel was building, coiling faster than ever before. How could he ever recover from this experience? Amber couldn’t imagine feeling anything this good on his own again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even trying to hold onto Fang's body felt clumsy where his partner was so assured, scrabbling for a hand hold on that scaled neck, the edge of his hood, the shoulder. Amber was embraced like the motions were effortless, dragging his tailbone against creme belly scales to stir the throbbing length buried to the hilt. Each spine seemed to swell larger as his passage clenched down in ripples, stretching him wider and stimulating the planes of his coccyx until he could handle nothing more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber climaxed with a sudden rush of magic, wringing a cry out of his partner. Those coils bunched and rippled in rapid clumps, twitching in warning before Fang was everywhere. Held close, knee lifted, Amber’s body wracking high stretched on as the throbbing warmth buried inside his cunt pumped heavy, hot cum into what little space his magic had left. The rush washed over his being and senses, muddying awareness and time into nothing but the bunch of coils and scales that continued to ripple and move. Hot breaths barely passed through Amber’s blunt teeth without carrying a mewl or sigh with it. The tremors that passed through his ecto pulsed when Fang’s cock throbbed, syncing up until they both began to settle into the rustling quiet of the jungle. </p>
<p>Larger hands cupped his face, gentle and caring while talons traced beneath the moisture escaping his sockets. Unable to resist anything, Amber tilted his head into the next brush of a thumb, waiting as the next track crackled and began to play. Once eyelights popped back into shape, they were met with hot cherry pits locked onto his own. This time, when his soul skipped a beat and his ecto twitched, Fang’s body twinged in kind and both shuddered beneath the sway of the leaves. </p>
<p>“Ohh Ahmbrr…” Fang crooned, tone softer than he’d ever used before. It captured Amber’s every thought, gently nuzzling his cheekbone into the palm that held it. Such a small gesture gave Fang another rasp of air with urgency, and slowly he tipped forward to touch their foreheads together. The affection behind it just made everything so beautifully romantic… it was perfect.</p>
<p>“You, have been the one I have been waiting for…” </p>
<p>“th’ one..?” The awe he feels building again is scary hopeful, lured in by the assurance Fang was offering. Could it really be…? </p>
<p>“My True Ssoul Mate.” </p>
<p>The kiss they shared was sudden and clumsy. Fang had never done this before, it showed in the stiffness of his fangs and the jarring knock of their nasal ridges together, but Amber knew how to tilt his face just right, flat tongue pushing up behind his teeth to feel that dazzling spark of magic as their intents met. </p>
<p>It was fireworks. </p>
<p>Maybe Amber had been worried for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>